


[Fanart] Matteo and David in the sun

by hjertetssunnegalskap (Crazyheart)



Series: Doodles and Paintings [21]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Acrylics, Fanart, Just a painting of the Insta post with Matteo and David, M/M, Nonfiction, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 12:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19295698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyheart/pseuds/hjertetssunnegalskap
Summary: Another painting with Matteo and David!





	[Fanart] Matteo and David in the sun

**Author's Note:**

> I struggled a little with this one. I mean, I totally get into the flow while I'm painting, but it's just... First, I painted it too dark, and then parts of it got too bright, and.... Idk. I guess I'm happy with it, anyway! So. Here you are!


End file.
